I woke up with a big haired lady in my kitchen!
by Queen of Literature
Summary: It's just a wish right? Wishes can't come true. But in this case they do...what happens when 2 muggles wish themselves into the magical world but accidentally get sent to the eighties with the marauders? And more importantly why?
1. Who the hell is Duran Duran?

I woke up with a big haired lady in my kitchen

By: J.A. Hartman

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters put into this fanfiction. Unless you count Jayde seeing as she's me.

Authors note: This was actually inspired by a friend named Natalie Hays. We were talking about what we would wish for if we could choose one thing. We both decided that the Harry Potter world being real and us being in it, was the only thing that could be wished.

Enjoy! And please review!

Chapter 1: Who the hell is Duran Duran?

That night. That perfect night where I had snuck my boyfriend home, my parents gone out for the night and had found myself falling beneath his body once again. And unlike the last time he had finally held me beneath the stars. Those perfect stars. I had admired the constellations. Sirius, Orion, and Draco and realized something. Many of the names in Harry Potter are after the constellations. An odd observation you might say. You see, the thing you have to understand about me is that I was obsessed with the Harry Potter books. My life revolved around them! I couldn't live with out them. I mean if I could choose between true love, and the last chapter of the seventh book I would choose the last chapter of the seventh book, and be stuck with relationship problems for the rest of my life. Sure…love was amazing and all…but Harry Potter was better.

I continued to gaze into the stars when suddenly I saw something fly across the sky…a shooting star. I don't mean to sound clichéd…but the thing had been so utterly distinct I couldn't help but do anything other then wish on it. "I wish that the entire world J.K. Rowling created was a reality…." I took a deep breath and smiled. "…and that I was in it." With those last words of the night said I curled closer into his arms the warmth of his body warming mine, and fell asleep.

I shifted in my sleep as the sun poured through my window and realized, from the smells of breakfast, it was time to get up. My eyes still closed I noticed that no longer was he next to me…figures.

I opened my eyes and instantly my light eyebrows above them narrowed. Where the hell was I? I sat up and looked around. The Clash? Cindy Lauper? Michael Jackson? Actually…he didn't look half bad in this picture. I shook my head and stood up at the speed of light. At the same pace I stumbled to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror investigating my appearance to make sure my body wasn't different as well. Hmmm…a band t-shirt with Duran Duran on the front. Who the hell was 'Duran Duran'? Oh my god…please tell me I'm wrong. Were those…shit. They were. Ruffly underwear. I looked down to see folded kitty socks on as well. I couldn't help but whimper and pout at this. My breathing became heavy as I fell (Literally) out of the bathroom and crawled back to my feet making my way toward the door to work my way downstairs.

"MUM!" I yelled panicky. I slammed my hand against my mouth. An accent. I didn't know whether to squeal or to freak out. So, I ended up settling with running down the stairs in search of my mom.

"Mum…something really odd is going-," I stopped dead in my steps. "Mum?" I whimpered. Her hair was…HUGE. And that's when I realized it. I was in the eighties. That had to be it. _Why_ I was in the eighties? I don't know. But I was, and I had no idea what to do next.

"Mum…what year is it?"

"You know the year! It's 1983!" I gasped and nearly fell over.

"Hunny, are you sick?" My mother with the big hair asked rushing over to me her hand outstretched.

"No…but I'm going to be." And that's when the room began to spin. Oh what fun. "No…I don't feel good."

I ran out of the house ignoring the calls from my mother, telling me to put on some pants. I sprinted to the first store that sold news papers I could find. Wow…the place was different. Wait…was I in fucking England? My mind hadn't anytime to answer this question for there were at least twelve other equally confusing questions yelling 'ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!'

I finally reached an Albertsons or something similar that had a paper dispenser outside of the store. Problem was…I hadn't any money. "Excuse me but do you have a dime I could borrow?!" I asked a guy with very VERY weird hair. He smirked at me and I blushed.

"Please?!" I begged.

"Don't you mean a "

"Sure…whatever it takes to open this damn thing." I said pointing to the dispenser.

He withdrew a from his pocket "There you go sweetie…and if you need anything else my number just so happens to be-"

"I asked for a dime not an STD!" He looked absolutely appalled and walked away mumbling about how rude I was. Ha…bloody perv.

I sighed nervously and stuck the in the slot. With a shaky hand I opened the door and pulled out a newspaper. 'Monday August 28th 1983'. "Holy shit," I grabbed the newspaper and ran back to my 'home'.

I arrived back and realized I was alone. Thanks mom with big hair…just leave me. Creep. The phone began ringing. Great.

With my jelly legs I walked over to it and picked it up reluctantly.

_"Hello!" I answered._

"_JAYDE!" _

"_CHELSEA! Is that you?!"_

"_Yes! You have a British accent too?!"_

"_Yes! I think we're in England, Chelse!" _

"_Not only that…we're in the eighties!" _

"_No ki-Someone's on the other line I gotta go." _

"_Alright…I have to figure out what the hell is going on here." _

"_Take care, Chelsea."_

"_You too."_

"_Hello?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Jayde?!"_

"_Rick! Is that you?! Rick something really weird is going-"_

"_Jayde we need to talk."_

"_But Rick I really need your help! I woke up and now I'm in the eighties." _

"_Jayde…are you high?"_

"_No."_

_Long awkward silence._

"_But really, Jayde I have to talk to you."_

"_What is it?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say. _

"_I can't see you anymore." _

_Another long awkward silence._

"_Oh, so I give myself to you…again! And then you dump me?! Really mature, Rick!"_ I dropped the phone back on the receiver and folded my arms. You know…this was turning out to be a really horrible day. I leaned against the drawer and gritted my teeth. As I held back the tears I didn't notice the way there seemed to be a sort of earth quake going on inside the house. I gritted my teeth harder. All of this bewilderment, and anger was building inside of me. I was growing more and more hot by the second. And before I knew it…a window had broken. I screamed, clapped a hand to my face, and turned around running upstairs to my room.

I curled up in a ball in the corner of my scary room and rocked back and forward nervously. This is what one may call…a situation to panic in. And believe me, I was as good as ever at panicking. Ever since I was 11 I'd suffered from anxiety. Obviously, that is all I need to tell you to describe how crazy I was acting. And then the owl flew in the window and I jumped up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Dear Ms. Hartman, _

_We have received intelligence that a Shatter Charm_ (A/n: I couldn't think of anything else) _was used at your place of residence this morning at five minutes past nine. _

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 12 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Jeffery George_

_Improper use of magic office_

_Ministry of Magic_

I gasped. This was practically the EXACT letter Harry had received in the second Harry Potter book (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Chapter two, page 20-21 paragraph four! I blinked and set the letter down on the floor.

Just a few minutes later yet another owl flew through my window which led to a high squeak from yours truly. I took the letter from it's foot and ripped it open.

_Dear Jayde Hartman, _

_Sup sweets?! So, how you enjoying being a witch? Well…you may be wondering why the hell you're in the eighties am I not right? Well of course I'm right…I am the genius that sent you back am I not? In fact the whole reason I even sent you back to the _eighties_ contrary to keeping you in normal times is this:_

_Voldemort is not yet at his highest ranks. Sure, he has power but it's not as intense as it will become therefore keeping you safe. Aren't I a sweetheart? .- I want you to know that you will be in touch with what you call 'The Marauders' whom are currently at your door step! Tootles! _

_You're shooting star, _

_Frank Hamilton_

_P.S. Yeah yeah the marauders should've been in the seventies but hey I was just basing the time on when the most recent book came out. Not the time the book is set in. I ain't that smart._

Celestial being?! What the hell? Just as I was thinking this the door bell rang. For the second time today I ran down the stairs. The Marauders! I opened the door and grinned at the people I saw. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing before me.

"Hey, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony…Wormtail." It took all of my will power not to attack Peter and kick him in the balls until he fainted. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at the others who kept glancing at each other.

"How do you know our nicknames?"

"I'm not a dumb ass it's in the third boo-" I cut off remembering…this was not an RPG, but was, in fact, real. This was going to be_ really_ hard…I was horrible with secrets.

"Right…" Mumbled James. "Anyway, we saw your mum pull out of the driveway and we brought fire whiskey!" He grinned sheepishly. My mouth fell open. Fire whiskey? I'd always wanted to try some of that stuff; According to fanfiction it only stings a bit when it goes down…and then leaves a hell of a hang over.

"Sure, come in." I said opening the door wider for them to enter. The four shuffled inside my house and Sirius slapped my backside as he was doing so. I clasped a hand over my bottom and as soon as they were completely into the kitchen, I squealed and shut the door.

"It looks like you've already been partying in here, Jayde! What's with all the glass?" Asked James.

"Oh, I…" I tried to think of an excuse but when none came to mind I said it honestly, "Rick dumped me!" And that's when I finally burst into tears. Remus walked over to me, being the sensitive marauder, and put one arm around me rubbing my arm affectionately.

"Honestly, Jayde! Haven't you heard?! He's been sleeping with that whore…what's her name again?" Peter said turning to James.

"I dunno…isn't it, something like Britney?"

"Oh yeah! That's it! Britney, Britney Spears or something, you deserve MUCH better" Wow…so Peter wasn't the slobbering ass I knew him to be. But wait a minute…my ex was sleeping with Britney Spears, the most annoying pop sensation on this planet? I sniffled once more and Remus patted me on the back. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Stop freaking out! You never cared before…and aren't we forgetting something? You ARE the heart throb of Hogwarts! You've slept with nearly every guy in the bloody school, not to mention cheated on every one you've dated. You can get any guy you want and yet you're freaking out like some love sick puppy!" Sirius scowled.

"Huh?! Are you calling me a slut?!" I snapped walking over to him and glaring.

"Well…maybe not a…yeah I'm calling you a slut!" He said glaring down at me a challenge in his eyes.

"Well, at least I'm not a man whore that, by the way, couldn't get a single girl if it weren't for your hair!" The other marauders burst out laughing at this, while Sirius' famous smirk appeared on his face. Only in my dreams had I seen what that smirk looked like. And now that I was seeing it for the first time in real life I could only smirk back.

"I'll give you that one, Hartman!" He sneered and turned his back on me to walk to the fridge.


	2. So, I'm a witch?

Chapter 2: So I'm a witch?

After they had all thoroughly ridded my kitchen of the tiny bit of food we had, I brought them into the living room and sat down. Sirius put his feet on the table and I only glared. I still wasn't used to the house…but I refused to let Sirius be rude. I prodded his feet and he made a face then rested them on the floor.I took a deep breath and sighed. "So…" I took yet another heavy sigh and looked at my palms. "What if I told you I was from the 21st century?" I asked still looking at my palms, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.Sirius was the first to respond to my question. "I'd say you're a bit off your rocker, Hartman!" He said with a snort."Sirius! Obviously, the fact that Rick dumped her is causing her a lot of stress! Give her a break!" Remus cut in."No, you're not getting it…I really _am_ from the 21st century!" I exclaimed."Right…" James and Sirius muttered at the same time, both putting their feet on the table."Would you two knock it off! I'll prove it!" And with that I stood up and led them to my bedroom…not before pushing their feet off the table of course.

Man this place was a real mess…I mean…insanely. I'm talking bra's hanging off the doorknob kinda thing.I blushed a profound shade of pink as soon as we entered. "This isn't mine don't worry." I said kicking aside a thong. "Who else's would it be?" James asked picking up a pair of underwear then flinging it across the room at Sirius. Who screamed like a bloody girl."I don't know…I just…I woke up and everything was here. I was in a different house, a different bed, room…hell even a different country, and time! It's all really confusing." I muttered and sat on my bed."C cup huh? Well…I'm seeing you in a whole new light, Jayde!" Said Sirius holding up one of my bras."Give me that!" I said and snatched the thing from him."Sorry!" He put his hands up defensively. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk. I rummaged impatiently through it, talking to myself silently until I found the letter from Frank. "Here…proof!" I said handing over the letter to Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. They read it and looked at me."What does he mean Voldemort isn't at his highest ranks yet?" Asked James nervously."Yeah...and how did this dude know who we were!" Sirius gasped."You really want to know?" I asked running a hand over my neck."YES!" All four marauders exclaimed."…Well that's too bad because I can't tell you!""WHY NOT!""Because…I'd change the future and I'm not aloud to do that." My eyes flickered upon Peter for a minute; he turned pale and then hung his head. I shot a glare at Sirius as he was staring at me in an odd way again."I still can't believe it…I really AM a witch.""Not only a witch…but the witch that has shagged every guy in the school…except for me of course." Said Sirius, grinning at Remus, James, and Peter."Oh my god…wait…did I sleep with you three?" She asked referring to Remus, James, and Peter."NO!" Said Peter. Remus and James remained silent."Oh my god!" I gasped putting a hand on my heart and falling onto my bum."Oh, come on now Jayde it was just a little-""Shut it! I don't need to know the details!" I snapped as I stood up at once."Well…what do you _want_ to know?""I want to know, why they gave me a warning for doing magic! I'm not underage!""Yes, you are! We're forbidden to do magic until we're out of school." James answered."Oh." Was all I could respond with. I went over to my dresser and reached into the second drawer in an act of desperation to change the subject. And there it was…my beloved, dreamed about wand "Is this bloodwood?""That it is." Remus said standing up and taking the wand from me."Bloodwood, vampire fang core, eleven inches, good for defense against the dark arts.""Well…do you like vampires or is it just me?" Sirius asked sarcasm heavy in his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied. The truth was that I had actually been obsessed with vampires since I was around eleven years old. It's amazing what magic the movie 'Interview with the vampire' can work . "So…Where's Lily?" I asked trying to change the subject yet again. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all looked to James. "What?" He snapped."You see last time we checked…_you_ were the one obsessed with Evans.""Good point! She's in London right now. Staying in this brand new little pub called the leaky cauldron. Room six. Bed two...sheet…numbers…" Before he could continue Sirius threw a pillow at him.  
"What?!"  
"You know….I knew you were obsessed but I didn't know you STALKED her!"  
"I DON'T STALK HER! She writes me!" He said triumphantly sticking out his chest. I couldn't help but grin. How could I forget? James and Lily get together this year.  
"You two are going to be head boy and girl together, aren't you?" I asked taking a seat on my bed and pushing Sirius, and James off.  
James rubbed his rump as he stood up and gave me a look of both annoyance and suspicion, "I didn't even tell the marauders that. How did YOU find out?" He queried curiously."I have connections." I smirked once more. "So…I'm a witch? I mean I'm actually a witch?"  
"That's right you're a witch." Remus answered rolling his eyes.


	3. She woke up with a Pink Room!

Chapter 3: She woke up with a pink room!

August 28th 7:oo A.M. Across the street in a big white house, in the second largest room, in the twin sized bed.

Chelsea McLuen lay in her bed eyes closed and middle-length messy hair, messier then ever. What she had been through last night was a mystery to her, all she knew for sure was that she felt as if she had been hit by a semi-truck. She still didn't have the courage to open her eyes and start a new day, as her ankles and wrists hurt as usual, and her optimism was lower then usual. Though she could smell the smell of bacon and was becoming very tempted by such, she opened her eyes and as soon as she did she gasped…not in a good way.

"IT'S PINK!" She raged/whimpered. She sat up hands shaky and eyes closed. They already burned enough. Her eyelids fluttered open again to reveal a storm of grey in blue. She ran a hand through her unruly dirty blonde-ish/brown-ish hair, and stood up a hand clasped over her mouth still. "What the hell is going on?" She thought aloud. With those words said she quickly stumbled to her bathroom…why wasn't it purple! Everything was pink…AGAIN!

She ran back out of the bathroom, seeing no change in her clothing, and ran down the stairs as fast as possible. She tripped at the bottom of the stairs and groaned as her face made contact with the floor. There was a muffled sound that, if you listened close enough, you would recognize as "Hmphverdink," The storm eyed girl put a hand on her head and stood up feeling dizzy. "Mom…everything's pink." Again she saw no change in her mother's wardrobe…yet the entire climate was different. Was she in London?

"Well…that's what you chose, Chelsea." Chelsea twitched…her mother was being her calm self. Why couldn't she show some sort of rage? Any kind? Not like she needed to at the moment but still!

"Mom…what's the day?" She asked.

"August 28th."

"OH MY GOD! I DID _NOT _JUST MISS MY BIRTHDAY!" she whined. Her birthday was on the 27th and she seemed to have time-skipped _past_ her birthday. Angrily, she hissed, "What year?"

"Chelsea, are you alright?"

"Just tell me!"

"1986! Why?" Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Can I call Jayde?" She asked feeling dizzier then before.

"The phones on the table." Chelsea ran as fast as possible grabbed the phone and began to walk away, it fell off the table with a thud.

"What are you trying to do to our things, Chelsea!" Mrs. McLuen asked as she fixed the phone.

"Sorry mom." Chelsea dialed Jayde's number and waited for someone to pick up…answering machine. She called again…answering machine. She called again but stopped and stared out her window, Jayde was talking to an old man in frilly undergarments and a Duran Duran t-shirt! As she turned to leave after practically tipping over the paper dispenser Jayde called again. This time there was an answer.

_Hello!" Jayde answered._

"_JAYDE!" _

"_CHELSEA! Is that you!"_

"_Yes! Is it happening to you too!"_

"_Yes! We're in the bloody eighties, Chelsea!" Her voice cracked as she said that._

"_I know I know! But why?" _

"_I don't know-Someone's on the other line I gotta go." _

"_Alright…I have to figure out what the hell is going on here." _

"_Okay bye, Chelse."_

"_See ya, Jayde." _I put the phone down on the receiver and looked at my parents who were giving me an odd look.

"What's going on, Chelsea?"

"Something really…really weird."


	4. 10 and 3 friggin' quarters

Chapter 4:

DING DONG ((A/N: Resists urge to say 'I like Ping Pong'))!!

I raced down the stairs knowing exactly who it was. This whole thing was so amazing that I _had _to have Chelsea over that day…there was also a question that continued to prod at me. She walked into my house without waiting for me to answer, took one look at me, and burst out laughing. I slapped the back of her head. "Keep laughing…Look at yourself. You look like a bloody prep!" I grumbled tugging on my ratted hair, that had somehow grown even bigger then my mothers over night. It really didn't bug me all that much…aside from the fact it could poke some ones eye out now, but beyond that it reminded me of eighties day in Eighth Grade!

I led Chelsea up into my horribly messy room, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw The Marauders clustered around my desk. I smiled. "Can you believe it?" I asked biting my lip.

"…They're amazing." She said her eyes filling with tears.

I smiled and patted her back, "Not Black."

I walked over to my desk and grabbed the piece of paper they had been reading…some sort of note. I read it to myself and blinked. Okay then. Maybe I really _was_ a slut. "What the hell is this?" I asked crinkling up my nose in disgust. I read the letter at least three times and after finally processing what it said and who it was by, I nearly gagged and threw it on the floor. "Why would someone write that?"

"Because they're horny little bastards like we used to be." James said without any thought at all.

"And how you _still_ are eh, Black?"

"You know it, babe!" He said and stood up.

"Well…Chelse, it seems you have no idea where you are as you're looking around in complete and utter disgust."

"No…it's not that, she always looks at my room that way." I said with a shrug. She surveyed Sirius for a moment then looked at me. Then she looked at James, Remus, and Peter. She didn't twitch at the sight of Peter like I had, I think she'd processed that Peter had been a great guy, and I guess he was. He was just an idiot…a big, BIG idiot.

"So…" I said looking around awkwardly. Now that we were all here, what were we going to do? By this time, Chelsea was already engaged in a conversation with James and Remus about god-knows-what.

I coughed in an unusually loud way, which dragged all attention back to me. I smiled sheepishly. "Yes?" Chelsea asked. "You requested our attention, Madame?" Her words were laced with sarcasm and humor, and a faint smile tugged at her lips. Glaring at her, I tried to think of what to say.

I turned to the Marauders. "Would you guys mind telling us…uh…what exactly goes on at Hogwarts? I'm a little confused about our social standings." I spat out, thinking quickly. Then I marveled at my work. That was actually a fairly intelligent question! Very rare unless on the computer. "Yes…I'm interested in knowing that too…" Chelsea remarked.

The four boys blinked a few times and looked at each other. They seemed to decide silently on who was to say what. Sirius started.

"Well Hartman, you very well know that you are a slut. Plain and simple..." He sighed. "You're fairly nice to everyone and have these weird things with gum and pixie stix." He looked confused for a moment before shaking his head. "McLooney, as far as you're concerned, no single word does the trick." He shrugged. "Though in a few, I could call you klutzy(like Jayde), kind of a goody-goody compared to your best friends and you have a bit of a habit of…" he took a deep breath and sighed, as though preparing himself mentally for what he had to say next. "Rivaling us in pranks…Fairly good pranks…And not getting in trouble." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the cocky looking girl in front of him.

Okay then…So apparently Chelsea and Sirius weren't the best of friends either…Odd. So there was the basic description of our social lives from Sirius…I could see why they picked him to tell us, he was blunt and specific, Remus would probably have softened it too much…James…Well, James is James. I don't know _what_ I can say about him. And Peter…He'd probably just get tongue-tied. Besides, Sirius (At least I suppose) is very knowledgeable in the field of 'social statuses'.

"Jayde…You're a beater…With Sirius." Great…That just had to be the first thing he said. Chelsea, it seemed was crying. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and she seemed to be holding back sobs. Did she want to be a beater? Wow…I felt so bad for here…that is until she let loose.

Nope…She wasn't sad…she was doubled over, laughing her guts out. "Are you serious?" she managed to spit out. "Jayde? A beater?!" James and I found ourselves glaring at her. Truth be told…I was rather good at hitting balls. I mean…you know like baseballs.

"Yes. I'm fucking serious." Everyone looked at him funny. "I mean…Fucking serious…as in…Not joking. Not 'fucking Sirius'…As in Padfoot." Everyone seemed to relax. Chelsea was still laughing. Thanks best friend. "Chelse…" James continued, "You are a chaser." She immediately stopped. "I'm a WHAT?!" she yelled.

"I'm going to tell you about school." He grinned. "Jayde…You basically have a D in everything…Well…No. You have an E in Charms…And an A in Transfiguration." I sighed and Chelsea snorted. We both seemed to be thinking along the same lines. It was just like my grades in Muggle-school. (EEP! I have wanted to call it that for so long, you don't even know.) He turned to Chelsea.

"You…Well…An O in virtually everything…I think that you got an E in…" he thought for a moment. "Arithmancy."

Chelsea, who _had_ been beaming… (she loves getting good grades)…turned sheet-white. "I'm…I'm getting something less than an Outstanding in Arithmancy?" Her lip quivered. James raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez…Even Remus doesn't freak out this much…" I blinked at Chelsea. "Chelse…Hon…It's okay…Get over it…" She blinked…

"Fine…fine…" she said. Then she muttered something incoherent about 'must fix that'…I swear, that girl is mental. (Teehee…I feel British) I looked to Peter. "Don't you have anything to tell us?" Peter shrugged.

"Naw…They covered it pretty well..."

It was then that Chelsea gasped, loudly…"OH MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY WAND IS!" I rolled my eyes…That girl could loose anything. "Dear…It's in your pocket." She looked. "Oh…" Then she blushed. Odd…Chelse never seemed to blush. Ah well…whatever. What kind of wand did she have anyways? I would ask her tomorrow…

_The next day_

"Time to wake up. The boys just sent a message…It popped out of the tip of my wand no more then a minute ago." I blinked. "Yeah. Anyhow, they'll be stopping by shortly to pick us up. Sound okay?"

I groggily rubbed my eyes. "Yeah…Whatever." And then I stood my hair all over the place…Wow…I was a mess.

Then I remembered something. "Chelsea…What kind of wand do you have?" She looked at me strangely.

"What kind do you have?" She asked.

"Bloodwood, eleven inch, vampire fang, fairly stiff. Now tell me." She sighed.

"Weeping willow, thirteen inch, thestral feather, springy."

"I wasn't interrogating you, I just wanted to know." She blinked.

"Whatever…"

After getting dressed, Chelsea and I went out to the table. "What gourmet meal should we have for breakfast this morning?" She asked with fake enthusiasm. I shrugged.

"Pop tarts?"

"Works for me."

I took out two, strawberry pop-tarts from their box and handed them to Chelsea, who put them in the toaster. After about a minute the things popped up. I picked mine up and slowly nibbled on it as I always did. Chelsea frowned and blinked as her ears suddenly shot upward "What's that sound?" she asked.

"I dunno." I responded. I couldn't hear anything.

She got a shocked expression. "Grab your stuff!" she exclaimed and raced off into my bedroom. I ran after her…it must be the marauders. As soon as we both had our stuff, Chelsea grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. There was a huge van, coming fast. "Uh oh…" I muttered. Now I could hear the definite voices of James and Remus…

"JUMP THE FUCK IN!" I saw that the door was open.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"THE BRAKES ARE OUT! JUMP IN!" Chelsea needed no more motivation than that. She took off with her stuff, taking mine too. I was surprised, to say the least. Then I realized that I had to get _in to_ the van. "OI! YOU'RE GOING TO SQUASH ME LIKE A BLOODY BUG!!!" I yelled as I started to run as well.

"I WOULDN'T MIND IT SWEETHEART!!" Yelled Sirius who was driving. I rolled my eyes.

By this time, Chelsea had thrown the bags into the van and was getting ready to jump. Oh, it aggravated me how flawless she could be sometimes. Then she jumped. And, being the perfect, god-damn, evil person that she fucking is, she made it…Die Chelsea, die.

I was almost caught up. Closer. Ack time to jump! Taking a deep breath I ran and pulled myself in…but unlike the perfect Chelsea I lost my balance and fell backwards out of the van heading straight for the cement…

The next thing I knew I was in the back of the van watching someone's face over me. "Are you an angel? Is this heaven?" The person, Chelsea, blinked, and slapped me across the face. "No. This is the van. I'm Chelsea. Nice to meet 'cha."

"You mean…I'm not dead?"

"No, you are not dead."

"Why not?"

"You want to be dead?"

"No…but…The van was about to hit me…what happened?"

"You aren't going to like this."

"WHAT?"

"Fine…Stop being so bitchy …I mean…Seriously Jay-"

I cut her off. "Either tell me, or shut the fuck up."

She glared at me. "Fine….Sirius saved you. He levitated you out of the way of the van so he wouldn't barrel over you."

I blinked…Why the hell would Sirius do that? I sat up and looked around…Wow sixties wow. The bus was like one big moving protest. Complete with peace and pot signs. Crouched over I walked to the front of the car wobbling as I did so. Sitting down in the passenger seat I examined Sirius for a moment. He really was quite an attractive young man. Gary Oldman DEFINITELY did not pay him justice.

He cracked his head around to look at me. "What are you staring at?!" He snapped after at least three minutes of awkward silence.

"I really don't know. For some reason your stupidity fascinated me for a moment." I shot back.

"Well you know what-"

"Listen! Just shut up for a minute okay? I came up here for a reason..." He gave me a snobbish look and turned his attention back to driving. "Why did you risk being expelled to save my life?" I asked in a neutral tone.

"What? Did you _want_ me to let you be squashed?"

"You said so yourself you wouldn't mind!" He was looking very angry now. His lips pursed and so on. It made me feel good that I was playing my part right!

"Don't ask so many questions, Hartman! If I let you fall I would have no one to throttle this year now would I?" I made a face at him then punched his arm half playfully.

"Would you effing knock it off?!"

"Oh stop freaking out, Black! I know you're sensitive after finally realizing everything." I mocked with a play baby voice.

"What might this _everything_ be?" He asked cutting off an old lady who was going no more then ten miles per hour. He, of course, received a very obscene gesture from her, "YEAH? WITHOUT THAT FINGER YOU'D STILL BE A VIRGIN, GRANDMA!!" He yelled with a startling honk.

"Sirius!" Gasped Chelsea, I smiled back at her.

"Everything as in…you're secretly madly in love with me!'I would have no one to throttle this year' my arse!" I heard Chelse snort loudly behind me and I couldn't help but giggle back at her.

"Oh cap it, Hartman!" He said glaring at me.

"Well, it's true!" He was still looking at me.

"How is this even relevant to what you came up here for?"

"It's relevant…because-BLACK!!!"

"HARTMAN!!" He yelled back obliviously.

"BLACK!!"  
"TOP IT!"

"NO, BLACK!!" I grabbed his head and turned it to the street where he was heading straight for a semi-truck in the opposite direction.

He swerved the car faster then you could say 'Quidditch' and we were back in our lane.

"Oh let me drive!" Called Chelsea from behind who, I might add, looked rather nauseous.

"Too late we're already there."

"Sirius…I have one question?" Said Remus.

"What is that, tart?"

"How are we going to stop?"

"Good question…" And without another word we swerved into the parking lot and spun around in circles. I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs…while Peter and Chelsea squealed right along with me. While James and Remus were just holding on, eyes wide. Then, just as suddenly as the swerve, we pulled into a parking spot with no trouble at all.

All of us panting looked at Sirius our mouths agape.

"See? Now that wasn't SO bad was it?" He asked smiling. There was an exchange of looks before I gritted my teeth and yelled "BLACK!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And I literally jumped on him and began slapping his chest and yelling curse words at him.

"JAYDE! GET OFF!!" Yelled Remus and Chelsea, while James sat back and laughed.

"You git!" Snapped Peter as he crawled into the front and attempted to pull me off of Sirius. But I wouldn't budge for the life of me. Until, that is, he slapped me back. I gasped and so did everyone else.

"How _dare _you!"

"You did it to me!"

"Yeah, but I'm a-"

"GIRL! I know…have you ever heard of equal treatment?!" I let my eyebrows that had just been raised, sink extremely close to my narrowed eyes, pulled back my fist and brought it down as hard and quick as I could.

"Oooh." Chelsea hissed from behind us, she'd always been the strong one, and after that when I used ALL of my will power, perhaps she'll learn never to use that insult on me again. I crawled off Sirius and out of the car, whipping blood from my face.

"God, I can't believe the _nerve_ of him! First he _insults_ me and then we nearly _crash_…TWICE! And then he _hits_ me! Stupid little…conniving…hmph…" I mumbled to myself. The doors to the van opened with a deafening screech and out came the rest of the group, Sirius looking cold. Before he had been merely bitter, and flirtatious. But now he just glared

I crossed my arms and glared back at him. I now knew why I hated him so much!

"Grab your stuff and let's go." Said Chelsea. "And by the way, great punch…but I don't think he appreciated you hitting him when he just saved your life." She said taking her bags and loading them onto a trolley.

I watched her go "YEAH WELL!!! BLUH!!" I called to her back. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I looked at Sirius as he glared at me and sniffed loudly.

"I'm sorry…I lost control, and this is all just really stressful. Neutral?" I suggested sighing as a weight was lifted off my chest.

"Do you feel better? Hmmm, now that you've gone off and said sorry? Trying to help me out are you? Doing me a_ favor_? As if I can't carry the luggage myself." He sneered taking the luggage(Which I had just picked up for him) from my hands. "Well, it's that or war sweetheart, because I'm not gonna lick the shit off your boots and say sorry." And he walked away with not even a second glance.

"Asshole..." I whispered, kicked the van, and whimpered in pain. At last I followed pushing my trolley. I looked at my feet and saw that my boot now had a small dent in it, due to my rage with the van…well Sirius more so. I frowned and stopped.

"You two DO know how to get on the platform right?"

"Of course!" I said suddenly perking up, "I'll go first." I said to Chelsea who smiled at me and patted my back receptively. I looked at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten then ran toward it with all the speed I could muster. Faster faster……and……WHAM!!! My trolley made extremely intense contact with the wall and I flipped over the handle bars onto my back.

There were different reactions from each person behind me. A loud intake of breath came from Remus. A soft 'Ooh' from James. An 'Aaah' came from Peter. An 'ouch' from Sirius and from Chelsea, well….she was doubled over in laughter. I knew what this meant. This must mean that it could tell I wasn't a real witch. My eyes filled with tears as I realized I wouldn't get into Hogwarts. And if I couldn't get into Hogwarts, I couldn't see Dumbledore, and if I couldn't see Dumbledore I might not ever get home. And-

"Jayde, the platform's over there…" Said Remus rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed with relief and stood up wiping off my bum elegantly (If there was such a thing).

"Uh, right, I knew that." I heard a snort come from Sirius and I only gritted my teeth. He was such a prick sometimes….I take that back, he's a prick ALL the time.

"So…" I said in a whisper voice, "How do we get onto the Platform?" I asked not wanting to be mistaken again.

"Well, you had it right the first time….just the wrong barrier." He patted my back and headed to the barrier between Platform's eleven and twelve.

"Why don't _I_ go first this time?" asked Chelsea pushing Remus and I out of the way. She smiled back at me ecstatically and I smiled right back encouragingly. She ran at the wall, and within seconds she was gone. Remus followed her, and James followed him, while Peter ran after James.

I looked at Sirius who was waiting for me to go. But just as I took a deep breathe and started to run, someone jumped in front of me, I screeched to a halt and looked the person up and down. A girl with black hair, and dark…almost black eyes. Her skin was a light olive color, and if I'm getting eighties fashion right, she was almost dressed as slutty as me. I blinked and turned my attention back to Sirius who was now speaking.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, White?" He gasped behind me. I took one more look at the girl standing in front of me, and knew from that look on her face, that she was either my enemy or friend.

"I'm saying hi to Jayde, Black. And why should you care anyway? Where're your little friends?"

"I'll see you on the train…unfortunately." Grumbled Sirius ignoring her comment and he ran, quite aggressively, through the wall.

"So, how was your summer?" She asked.

"Um…it was interesting."

"Yeah? Same here. I got caught with this muggle, and you know my parents and their pureblood fetish…anyway…I got grounded for the summer. Not that it mattered…I mean hello I'm a witch that can apparate now!" She said smiling bubbly. I really was quite lost, I didn't know that her parents had a pureblood fetish and I didn't think about the fact that I could apparate now. I blinked once more and looked her up and down searching for some explanation.

"Ahem…no offense or anything but…um…who are you?"

"Oh that's cute, Jayde. But listen we don't have time for games we need to get on the train." She said nodding at the platform

"No, really. Who are you?"

"I'm only your best friend…besides that mudblood, McLuen…" I glared at her.

"Kidding right?" She said giggling.

"We need to go." I snapped and began running toward the wall, 'White' following after me.


	5. Lots of Enemies

Chapter 5: Lot's of enemies

As soon as I entered through the wall of cold, bliss, nothing, I began to receive absolutely horrifying glares. I glanced back at White wanting some explanation.

"Um, again no offense, but…what's your _first_ name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's…" She looked around the area then in a very quiet voice whispered, "…Isabella. You can call me Izzy, just not Bella. It's an embarrassing name." She said smiling. "And I have a question for you?" I hauled my luggage onto the train and nodded.

"Shoot."

"Are you fucking baked?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"NO! I most _certainly_ am not!" I said assertively.

"Then you need to explain to me what is going on in that blonde head of yours!" She said tapping my crown. I smiled and giggled and then frowned.

"Well, I wished I was a witch, and it came true." I said truthfully. I knew she wouldn't believe me.

"But you've always been a witch." Said Izzy, a look on her face that made her seem even more blonde then me. I coughed and shook my head.

"Okay, I need details…" I sighed and, as she asked, went straight into detail. Only skipping the bits that would give away my REAL secret.

When I finished she looked absolutely serious for the first time in the half hour I knew her. "Wow…I mean-just…wow…" she trailed off as we continued to walk down the corridors, having already found our compartment.

"Yeah, I don't know how many times I've wished it. This time I guess it just came true." I told her with a shrug goose bumps rising on my arms. She nodded understandingly.

"I don't think you know how powerful you are. Not even an average witch could do that kind of magic…but a squib?" She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, "There must've been a misunderstanding with the Hogwarts letters."

"Yeah…" I agreed. What else was I supposed to say? 'You're wrong. I'm a muggle I just know all about your world?' hell no. But just as I was thinking that I stopped right then and there. I knew that hair like the back of my hand.

"Lily? Lily Evans?!" I gasped. The fiery redhead turned around and raised a brow.

"Well well well…if it isn't the shag duo?" She sneered. The two girls behind her (obviously her friends) rolled their eyes and turned to leave. The looks on their faces told me at once that they'd seen this all before.

"Um…right…I'm Jayde Hartman. I'm really looking forward to spending the year with you!" I said grinning wildly. This is when her friends turned back around.

"Did you just nail Peter or something? You seem….disturbed." She said a truly bitter/concerned look on her face.

"N-no I um…"

"Back off, Evans! Go grace someone else with your bitchyness! Merlin knows that you couldn't even get a quick shag and go from a deranged lunatic rapist. When either of us can have just about anyone we want. Or, more so, have already."

"Dare to dream, White!" Snapped back Lily. Izzy pushed me out of the way and got as close to Lily as she could without touching her.

"My friend here has had a _very _rough week! So I suggest you go pick on someone with the same mental capacity as YOU, mudblood." I hadn't heard what she had said. If I had I would've butt right in and told Izzy to never insult anyone like that again. However, I had only seen the look of shock from Lily's friends and the one of pure hatred from Lily herself…as they were directing both the looks toward me.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused as they walked away.

"Well…let's just say you and Evans are like…James and Snape. I'm not sure if it's just a faze or actual hatred. But according to Evans, you'll never be neutral." She told me with a shrug. I gaped extremely disappointed for a minute, while doing so she opened the door to our compartment.

"…All I'm saying, Padfoot, is that you just need to give her a chance." Remus finished off with what I supposed to be an immensely long and boring lecture.

I coughed and everyone's head's turned toward us. Remus leaned back in his chair and looked at Sirius.

"We were just talking about you." Said Remus. I knew he was addressing me even before he said it.

"Yeah, we noticed." I said and sat down next to Chelsea, who was examining Izzy in an utmost cynical way.

"Chelse, this is Izzy." I introduced. Chelsea examined her more with interest.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Everyone turned to Chelsea just then.

"Not that _I _know of." Snapped Izzy.

It was quiet, and full of tension, and I must say it was becoming quite stressful. After about the eleventh minute I couldn't take one more second. I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

Everyone in the compartment jumped and I grinned. "Tension breaker." I announced with a shrug. There was a few sighs of relief but not from Sirius.

"Hartman!" He said eyes wide.

"What? Sorry, didn't me to scare you." I said in false concern. He grumbled something incoherent and stood up to stretch.

"Well…who would like some chocolate frogs?" Remus offered with a warm grin.

I looked at Chelse wrinkled my nose in excitement, and nearly laughed as she actually squealed. Izzy looked at her obviously annoyed and rolled her eyes. Remus handed each of us our frogs and I opened mine faster then you can say 'Pickleshmapwarpism'….interesting choice of words but whatever right?

I held the chocolate frog card as I would hold an absolutely pure and precious child. It was Dumbledore, just like the one Harry had. His picture even moved.

"I got Dumbledore!" I squealed.

"Yes, Ms. Hartman you have me!" Said Dumbledore's picture,

My chin felt as if it would hit the floor at any moment, and after a moment of staring at it in shock I threw the card onto the floor of the compartment with a squeal and stood up on my seat.

Sirius raised a brow and picked up the card with only a hint of hesitation.

"Stop acting so weird!" Sirius warned. "Hello Professor."

"If talking to a chocolate frog card isn't weird I don't know what is…" I mumbled under my breath. He shot me a glare and looked back down at the card.

"Would you mind telling Ms. Hartman, thank you for the beautiful view of the ground?"

"He say's thanks."

"Tell him I said 'Sorry'." Chelsea giggled behind me and I smiled at her.

Sirius sighed, "Hartman says 'sorry', Professor."

"Aw, yes tell her-"

"Okay, can we stop playing telephone? I suspect you popped up for a reason?"

"That I did! It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter was due to arrive at the Heads' Compartment, no less then 15 minutes ago, and Ms. Evans is currently waiting for him…not too patiently I might add."

"Aw, that _is_ a problem isn't it?" Said James as he stood up, and ran out of the compartment.

"I must be going as well. It seems I have neglected my Prefect duties in all this…chaos." Remus said to the five of us as he rose to leave as well. He examined us all for a minute, "err…don't kill each other." He added as he walked out of the compartment.

I rolled my eyes and looked about the glaring people. Well, this was going to be an interesting ride.

"I have a question…why does Lily Evans hate me?" I asked looking at Sirius. Sirius turned to Izzy, who looked at Chelsea, who had an absolutely smug look on her face. It was a known fact (with me at least) that in her fanfictions Lily and I were well known rivals. And now she knew she was right, and she'd never let me live it down. She stood up and announced she needed to use the rest room, before she left I shot her a glare and went back to waiting for an answer.

"Hartman, last year you…" He coughed, "You sort of slept with her boyfriend." Said Sirius.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me…who?"

"Ahem…err R-Remus."

"WHAT?!" I yelled standing up as fast as a bolt of lightening.

"You slept with Remus Lupin." He said looking slightly smug now that he had got to me.

"I already knew that, Black! But would I really…" Argh…I couldn't believe it. Why in god's name would I sleep with someone else's boyfriend? I mean, it wasn't me it was just…me. That made no sense! I sighed and sat back down with a long deep breath.

"Who haven't I slept with?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I can tell it'd take less time then if you told me who I have."

"Good point. You want honesty I take it?"

"Yes, yes that would be good."

"Well you don't go below third years (exception for some), and other than that, Peter," Peter shuffled in his seat and sighed with…hmm I guess it must've been jealousy, or day dreams. "Snivellus, and me." He finished. "Oh and of course, the girls."

"What about the teachers?"

"Well, we know you've never done anything with Dumbledore, Flitwick, or Binns, but beyond that…I'm not exactly sure."

"Oh." I said wrinkling my nose, I now felt slightly bad for that man at the gas station. I mean, for all I knew I already had an STD. As I thought of that, I made it my top priority to visit Madame Pomfrey, when we reached the castle.

"This also explains why you're not very liked. You're the 'boyfriend stealer' and you've broke nearly all of those poor boys hearts. You've got a lot of enemies, Hartman, and a lot of shit to sort out."


	6. Stampede

Chapter 6: Stampede

It was a long half hour waiting for someone to return. Many curses had been exchanged as well as slaps, kicks, and overall beatings.

At the moment I was standing on Blacks foot my finger pressed against his chest, as he held out his wand toward Izzy whose wand was pointed at Chelsea, who had her fist raised about to punch Izzy, and through all this Peter sat in the corner humming 'I'm a little teapot'.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" James asked as the compartment door swung open with slight aggressiveness. We all froze realizing that we had just been caught in the act of the almighty crime, friends fighting with friends.

Slowly we removed ourselves from our positions, Chelsea crawling off of Izzy, who was staring daggers at her. I stopped (regretfully) stomping on Sirius's toe and sat down as far away as I could from Sirius with there only being three seats left.

"At least they didn't kill each other…" Muttered Remus to James.

"Yea but if we'd left them alone any longer I have a feeling they would have."

"Good point."

"So…who wants to sit by me?" Chelsea asked innocently patting the seat next to her and wiping the blood from her lip. Remus grinned and walked over to her chuckling. He sat down in between her and Izzy for obvious reasons. James sat between Sirius and me again…for the same ones.

I glanced at Chelsea boredly. Then my grin grew as I processed what Peter was singing. I grinned evilly and Chelsea smiled back as we both burst into laughter everyone looking at us funny. "Inside joke…" I muttered trying to calm my giggles.

"Aww…tea." I muttered again.

"And this has been, as Collin would say, a random moment by Jayde!" I burst into another fit of laughter as did Chelsea. After we recovered we both sat up straight wiped our eyes. I was sure going to miss everyone. Casey, Justine, Ryan, Paris, Haden, Logan…hell I may even miss Javier…well…no. Not true. I had only been planning to stay at Hogwarts for a short amount of time, but now that we were on our way there…I couldn't bare to think of ever having to leave. It was so perfect. But the thought of never being able to see my real friends again was just as horrible.

Sirius was actually reminding me more and more of Logan. Though, Logan wasn't a prick, but hell maybe he would be if I was a slut in my…other life. And just as I was thinking that Sirius sighed and drew a cigarette from his coat pocket.

"BLACK!!!" Chelsea yelled erupting into a coughing fit.

"What? I haven't even lit it yet!"

"Don't you know that smoking increases the chance of cancer by sixty percent?" She said.

"Does it really?"

"It says it on the box."

"Oh…well…I guess I should start reading the instructions to things, eh?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Black. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you electrocuted every once in a while." Chelsea and I laughed while everyone else looked clueless.

"What the hell does _el-ectro-cuted _mean?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Black…it's a muggle thing nevermind." I sighed. God he was so ignorant. I wrinkled my nose. This smoke was starting to bug me.

"Put the damn thing out!!" I snapped as I began coughing too.

"Fine….for my sake though. I don't like having Hartman germs flying all over the place," He muttered putting out the barely smoked cigarette and placing it back in the box. "And by the way…you smoke too, sweets. So you better get used to it."

I twitched and turned to look at Chelsea. Again. Nothing really worth looking at besides her. I sighed and laid down in my seat placing my legs on James legs and stared at the ceiling ignoring James's complains. Who cares…if I could _shag _him couldn't I put my legs on him as well?

Just when it was finally silent the door swung open, I sat up in fright, and the kid who had opened the door whispered something out the side of his mouth, to what I suspected to be, a friend or two. Oh how I was wrong…At least fifty 4th years came stampeding down toward our compartment. My eyes grew wide and I instantly stood up and sat on Chelsea. She would protect me!

Sirius, James, and Remus stood up and with almost bored looks on their faces began to tug on the doors attempting to make them shut, Sirius yelling in the background, "PLEASE! CALM YOURSELVSE! OUR MERCHANDISE IS NOT YET FOR SALE!!" I watched the entire scene both eyebrows raised. What were they all gathered here for?

Finally, Sirius cursed the door shut, and the three marauders fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Are you guys alright?" Chelsea asked her eyes stating clearly that she didn't know whether to be confused or sympathetic. I stood up and wiped myself off realizing I had been sitting on her lap for quite a while. I sat back down in-between Sirius and James, my nose wrinkled in irritation. "What was all that about?" I asked the three exasperated pranksters.  
"This happens every year. We don't sell our merchandise to those under fourth year. So, all the fourth years come stampeding in to our compartment as soon as we reach the school. Which reminds me…we're here." I looked at Chelsea my grin huge and stood up offering her my arm. "I welcome you to the greatest year ever, Ms. McLuen." I said smiling.

We left the train rambling on and on about how cool this was going to be. She was mumbling something incoherently, about Remus and his arse…I dunno for sure what exactly she was saying…but nor did I care, for I was staring at someone my mouth slightly open. "Chelsea…" I said my eyes wide. She continued rambling. "Chelse." I said tugging on her jacket now… as she was still not listening. "CHELSEA!!" I yelled in shock. She wrinkled part of her nose and looked at me an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"I-is-is that who…is that- Is that who I think it is?" I said pointing to a boy with black hair, a masculine body, and pretty much someone who looked almost identical to Sirius. Even though he was more muscular and over all…hotter.

Chelsea squinted and attempted to see through the crowd, "Who?"

"Him." I mumbled pointing my finger.

"Who?" She nagged.

"HIM!" I turned her face toward him. Her mouth dropped then just as mine had. It was my all-time sex god character, Orion Breckon.

"I thought we just…made him up." She said in a half daze.  
"Well…do you think that didn't cross my mind as soon as I saw him?" I said my voice drenched with sarcasm.

"No…no…I don't." She said again sarcastically. We both looked at each other half grinning then burst into a loud high-pitched scream that we had perfected in seventh grade.

"Should we go talk to him?" I asked.

"No…no it'll seem too obvious. No, if he talks to you maybe."

"Me? What if he talks to _you_?"

"Me? Seriously, Jayde…you're styles are too similar to not talk to each other." She said grinning. I pinched her arm playfully, and again she rubbed it with a mock baby cry. I giggled and followed her to a carriage containing unknown people. Well…for a minute. It took me about two seconds to realize who was there.

Alice was sitting there staring at a picture of Frank Longbottom, her eyes in a dreamy state. Sitting next to her was a younger, rather prettier, Molly Weasley, with Arthur Weasley, (his ears turning red), their hands intertwined. Fwee! COUPLES! I sat next to Chelsea and thought for a moment…I wonder if we could make people think we were a couple.

"Hey, Chelsea."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said draping a leg over her lap. She pushed my legs off of her and made a disgusted look. "Good for you." I pouted and sat normally. The many people sitting there with us, looked at me as if to say 'Who the hell are you? This isn't the Jayde we know…' I thought it pretty funny. I mean did they really think I was serious? I guess they hadn't invented joking around…sarcasm or any of that fun stuff yet. Depressing really.

I watched the castle that I had imagined for so long flash past my eyes, which were watering. I loved that school so much. I loved this world so much. And I never wanted to leave. Even if I had to, I'd do it begrudgingly.

The carriages halted and I had to close my eyes to get rid of the tears. I got out first and helped Chelsea down. Then we walked arms linked up to the castle our heads held high.


	7. Hillary Duff is a Real Slut!

Chapter 7: Hilary Duff is a real slut

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter charries…I mean they WERE my idea in the first place (Sarcasm)

Authors Note: **Sorry for the exceedingly long wait and odd chapter name (don't ask), I've been pathetic and have had an extreme case of writers' block…like bad…bad…bad...case. No reading or anything. Happy to say I'm back so yeah…here's your chapter…**

"Welcome students!" Dumbledore called as the Great Hall finally settled down, after the long sorting ceremony (Which was amazing I might add). I looked to Chelsea whose eyes were sparkling with tears. Dumbledore. Dumbledore had died in the sixth book! He looked so alive and happy now. I was about to cry myself just the look of life upon him was so horrendous I was breathing heavy. I could tell Chelsea was trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face as well. Difference was…I was failing immensely.

I swallowed my emotions and squeezed Chelsea's arm for comfort. "Chelse…it's Dumbledore…" I said breathing deeply and trying to keep it under control. James was looking at me funny now, Remus, for some odd reason, was listening as contently as possible.  
"Yeah I know…it's definitely Dumbledore." She muttered and then gulped deeply; waiting for the words Dumbledore had to say.

"I would love to speak for hours, but we have a meal waiting for us…" He said grinning and clapping his hands. Instantly the tables filled with food, I forgot my grief and dove straight for the mashed potatoes and meat loaf. I poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice, which I'd never had, and downed it. Chelsea was doing the exact same thing…though she was eating her mashed potatoes with her fingers.

I cringed…that git…she knew just how to get on my nerves didn't she? I twitched and kicked her under the table. She glared at me and kicked me back. And you can guess what happened from there…

Well….by the time everyone was finished…I wasn't. I was still munching away on my pudding everyone glaring/staring at me as I ate. I'm positive they wanted to go and get ready for bed…but they would have to wait. This is how slow I was every day, hunched over my plate, nibbling endlessly on the large amount of food.

Giving me a sympathetic look, Dumbledore waved his wand, and the pudding that was about to take the long trip down my esophagus, into my stomach, and…well…yeah, it disappeared. I pouted my spoon in my mouth and Dumbledore only shrugged.

"Welcome welcome welcome students! To another year at Hogwarts…I have a few words of notice to the first years…and a few of the older students," His eyes graced over The Marauders and, to my surprise, Chelsea and I "…The Forbidden Forest is strictly as its names states….forbidden. Anyone caught inside of it without a teacher, will receive a completely non-grateful punishment from Mr. Filch," He gestured to the much younger Filch sitting at the far end of the table. Dumbledore paused for nearly a whole minute until he took a deep breath and began to speak again, "Although I've been advised to keep this to myself, I somehow feel as though I should share this bit of information with you all." It was quiet now….very quiet. "I would like to warn you that a Dark Lord, who goes by the name Lord Voldemort, has been striking more and more often. I must advise you all to be on your toes. Watch yourself where ever you are. I predict that this time next year we will be missing a quarter of you." His eyes flickered toward Chelsea, James, Lily, and Izzy. "Many of you will have lost your family, your personality, and though I regret to say it most likely your lives as well. This, my students, is only the beginning of one gigantic war, and we all, whether we like it or not will be changed in some way by it." His face stayed serious for a moment looking over certain students some he gave reassuring smiles, and some he merely glanced at. "Ahem…well…I'm sure your stomachs are all full, and your warm beds are beckoning. So off you go." He smiled one last large warm smile and with no other words the students began to shuffle out.

I looked at Chelsea our eyes met and we nodded, both knowing what we had to do. "You guys go ahead; we're going to stay behind." I informed The Marauders when they looked at us confusedly. They nodded and continued walking.

Once the entire school had filed out except for Chelsea, Dumbledore, and I, we stood up and walked up to the staff table. "Professor…we have something we would like to share with you." Said Chelsea.

"Share away."

"Well…we'd prefer to do this somewhere a bit more….private." I said glancing around as if someone was going to jump out and listen to us with their prying ears.

"As you wish." He stood up and began leading us to his office. "Lemon Drops."

Chelsea and I looked at each other smiling. "Have you heard of these amazing snacks?" He asked us handing us each a few.

"Actually…that's exactly what we're here to talk to you about." I said quietly.

"You're here to talk to me about lemon drops are you? Well…I must say I am looking forward to this conversation." My cheeks turned a crimson color and Dumbledore merely smiled the sparkle in his eye shining more then ever. "I did not mean to embarrass you…Ms. Hartman."

"Professor Dumbledore…the reason we came here was to tell you of a situation that has occurred in the past two days…" Chelsea started.

"Continue." Muttered Dumbledore.

"Well…the thing is, is that we, we as in Jayde and I, have been sent from the 21st century to now. The reason is unclear. But, not only were we sent from that time, we were also sent as witches. You see, in our time, Jayde and I are squibs. But here we aren't. Usually, I would be ecstatic to say that I can now do 'Wingardium Leviosa', with just the flick of a wand, but I-…we've been itching to know what's going on, and how we'll ever get back home."

Dumbledore's glasses were at the end of his nose now, his eyes sparkling with interest and thought. I'm glad Chelsea said it; she couldn't have worded it any better. And Dumbledore seemed to completely understand…what she was saying at least.

"The night before this happened…did either of you see anything peculiar going on with one of your magical parents?" He asked

"No sir. They were as normal as usual."

"Did you two…somehow…get your hands on a timeturner?"

"No."

"Well…that wouldn't have mattered anyway; we'd have still needed to explain your wizardishness. Did you…" He stopped to think a moment, he looked back at us his face curious and prying in every way "…did you make a wish on a shooting star?"

Chelsea and I looked at each other. We turned to look back at him and both nodded.

"What time?"

"Well…I know _I_ made the wish around ten thirteen."

"ME TOO!" I squealed. Dumbledore frowned.

"This is curious. Most curious indeed. I believe there has only been one case in my days where something even in the slightest similarity has happened. A couple, pureblood and muggle, wished at the same time on the same star that they had someway of living together in peace without being disturbed by their over protective parents. And so…they were sent to a time far before this, or far after, and they were my friends. Never saw them again. Though, your case is much different." He said and stopped looking at us each in the eye his face twisted in question. "Is there anything more…you wish to tell me?" He asked his lips quivering as he talked.

I closed my eyes. I knew what this was. When Dumbledore asked this, it meant, for the most part at least, that he was reading our thoughts and knew that we wanted to tell him something and perhaps he read that thought too. But we found we couldn't in fear of him being either mad or, in this case, completely and utterly disturbed.

I parted my lips to speak once again and found it seemingly difficult to say anything, but before I could Chelsea answered for me. "No sir, unfortunately…there is nothing." I must say that I was quite grateful for her sudden explanation. I never was an exceptional liar…and now that the fate of all civilization was in the palm of mine and Chelsea's hands, I found even more pressure then ever before to sought out some sort of help.

After a moment of Dumbledore staring at us in a suspicious manner, a bolt of lightning struck outside the window. Dumbledore (for the first time I have ever recorded) removed his spectacles and looked out that window his nose wrinkled in thought…"Curious that lightning should be striking at such a time. It symbolizes illumination or insight. For it can be deadly and destructive. They say that just because a bolt of lightning strikes does not mean you should make hasty decisions based on what 'insight' the lightning brings." He put his glasses back on and looked at us thoughtfully "I should advise you not to mention any of what we have discussed today, to anyone else that you have not already told." With those words he finished and with a wave of his hands the door opened suggesting that we should leave now.

"Sleep well, Ms. McLuen…Ms. Hartman." And with that we stood from our chairs and left both of our minds firing crazy questions at us that could never (or so it seemed) be answered.


	8. Betrayed Encounters

Chapter 8: Betrayed encounters

We left his office silently, our eyes cast down, butterflies exploding in our stomachs. Walking side by side I suddenly had the most horrible urge to use the bathroom. Jayde looked at me wondering why I was walking funny.   
"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just have to go to the bathroom really bad." I answered crossing my legs.

"Do you want to just meet me at Gryffindor tower?"  
"Yeah sure whatever. I just need to go." I didn't even process the thought that I may get lost if I went off alone, and just ran to the left praying that I would come across a bathroom. I reached the end of that hallway and was running another direction. And then I took another turn, and so on and so forth. Before I knew it…I was lost. God damn bladder. I usually had a semi good sense of direction too. But no. My bladder had to ruin it. Weird thing was though, as I stood in complete darkness my bladder seemed to be completely from my mind. I looked from side to side trying to find some way out of this maze.

I continued walking. I wasn't scared, I hardly ever was. By now I was just annoyed.

"HELLO?!" I yelled boredly. Of course no respond. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. I walked a little bit further and saw a path of light. I sped up a little, though not to a run and finally reached where the light was coming from.

There was a crack in the door and of course I couldn't help but peak in. My eyes laid upon a peculiar scene. There were at least a dozen people lounging on couches and one in particular stood in front of them talking. Her hair was black as well as her eyes and her skin was a light olive. White.

"She said she came from the future. Her. A filthy squib. I'm thinking…she must've had some sort of powerful well…parents or maybe even a magical device…how else would she have been able to do what she did?"

"Maybe it somehow made her stronger…gave her the powers of a witch!" I heard a squeaky, nasally voice. No surprise. Peter Pettigrew.

"That is what I was referring to dimwit. Maybe somehow The Dark Lord would be able to grow even stronger then he already is. Not saying that he isn't already perfect. But if he can do what he can now…imagine what he could with something that turned a disgusting squib into an even more disgusting witch? My plan is to get even closer to Jayde and her pathetic little friend…and somehow get it out of the two. If it comes down to it…we may just have to kill them both." She smiled evilly. "Boohoo."  
"That is a grand idea, Bella!" Bella. THAT'S IT! That is where I knew her. Bellatrix Lestrange, or at this time, Bellatrix Black. I had to tell Jayde. I had to tell her now! I turned around forgetting my bladder needs and ran as fast as my legs would take me down the next corridor.

I sat sunken into the squishy couch before the fire smiling at the day's events. Remus sat next to me and next to him sat James, and in the chair was Sirius. Peter was absent; he'd wanted to go to bed early. Well at least that's what he said…you never do know with that strange one.

Chelsea had been gone a rather long time and I felt completely responsible. After all I was the dumb one that suggested her running off with no idea where she was going. I did have faith in her though. She always had found the way out of the mazes on Halloween. In fact, here she was looking flustered and upset.  
"Chelsea! There you are! What happened?! Are you alright?" I said standing up.  
"Jayde…they are going to try and do something evil."

"Who? Whose they?"  
"The Death Eaters." The three marauders looked at each other in question. I don't think they knew what Death Eaters were. Or anyone for that matter.

"Chelsea let's go talk about this somewhere else." I said pulling her upstairs. I sat on my bed (Hehe) and gestured for her to as well.  
"Now, tell me what this is all about."

"I was going you know to find a bathroom." She started calmly. She always was one to never panic. I did envy her for that, I was the complete opposite. "And I come across this open door. Being curious, as I am, I peaked inside just to see what was happening. And there was Crabbe and Goyle and-and Bellatrix, and Peter! They were talking about us Jayde. They were talking about killing us."

"Wait…you saw Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black?"  
"Yes! Jayde she's-"

"We don't mean to interrupt but other people _are_ going to bed." Lily came in her pajamas and sat on her bed. Chelsea looked very annoyed with her. She never did finish that sentence though. The poor tired, panicky, girl merely stood and laid down in her bed (which was next to mine). I looked at Lily and frowned. She wore glasses, reading glasses I suppose, as she was reading. I felt so horrible for what I'd done. But then again it wasn't really me.

At that moment, at that thought, I made it my mission to completely change everyone's point of view on me. I refused to be a slut anymore, I refused to smoke, and I refused to be a bitch.


End file.
